Lean On Me
by ReadingIsLife1
Summary: Its been ten years. Ten years since they graduated, ten years since their worlds starting changing. Everything has changed, theres no way it couldn't because life is forever changing, moving forward. But is there a chance that somethings stay the same? That some people change but at the same time dont? Slightly A/U Trigger warnings for the entire story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Ok..So Im back in the writing game lol Ive been having a hard time as of late and believe it or not, Glee has helped me through some things, because you know, music is just amazing lol With that said, I absolutely love Santana and Brittany's relationship. They balance each other perfectly. So naturally, I decided to make their love story my new project lol Im gonna just go ahead and say it's a A/U story just for the fact that Im just gonna write the story how I want and things may not be as they were supposed to be lol Also there is a trigger warning for most if not whole story. Ill most likely post one when its necessary but I thought that I should warn you up front. Most of the trigger warnings will be for self harm and a few for physical and mental abuse.**

 **With that said, I just want to say that self harm is a serious thing, and as someone that has suffered with it for most of my life, I know that sometimes you just need someone to listen to you for it to make a difference so just know that if any one of you need someone to talk to about anything, Ill gladly be the person you can talk to.**

 **Alrighty, lets get this started. Please read and review and let me know what you think and if I should continue or not lol**

 **Also I (unfortunately lol) do NOT own glee. Im just borrowing the characters for a little lol**

* * *

Someone's world can change in a minute, in a day or week. It certainly can change in a year, and in ten? Who knows what can change. People and places change, friendships and relationships come and go. And even though things change, some things will always be the same.

"I can't believe you made me come back here." Santana snapped at her blonde headed companion while getting out of the limo and striating her skin tight, strapless red dress that stopped just above her knees.

"Well excuse me for wanting my best friend to go to our high schools ten year reunion so we could get drunk and catch up with our friends." Quinn replied as she fixed her make quickly. "Besides, we both know you want to be here. You want to see if she shows up"

Quinn and Santana had gone to collage together and about a year after starting, Santana had gotten her first record deal. She had quickly made Quinn her manager and together the two had taken Santana's career far. Quinn and her publicist had convince Santana that it was in her best interest to go to her high school reunion and give back. The press would eat it up.

"I do not." Santana hissed. "You and Sabrina decided it wasn't enough to just donate to the school, so here I am. I'm only staying long enough to give the speech and then im going back to the hotel to finish getting drunk before we take that long ass plane ride"

"That sounds like a complaint, and you don't have to bring your skinny ass to London to see one of your best friends opening night of her first European tours" Came a voice behind the pair. Santana turned around and smiled before throwing her arms around the person.

"Well I guess you wont be getting me to do a surprise opening song for you then" The Latina replied as she removed her arms and stuck out her tongue. "Its been too long Mercedes, Skype isn't doing you justice, you look great girl."

"Why thank you" Mercedes smiled and curtsied a little before laughing. "And that's for the compliment and the not so secret opening song that's been all over twitter"

"Eh, I cant help that my awesomness always gets out" Santana said with a wink.

"Sure, cuz that's what happened" Mercedes laughed again.

"Ok ladies lets take this inside and get us a drink" Quinn said while shaking her head smiling.

As the three walked into their old school, Santana sighed quietly. She had never wanted to come back to this school, or this town. While she was mostly happy with how her life had gone, those good memories were now her nightmares. She hated the way that all the moments came rushing back to her. She was so lost in her memories that she didn't notice that they had reached the gym. Santana smiled a little as she looked at it, the theme was 80's prom.

"Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray and Mercedes Jones! Im SO glad you made it." Came Rachel Berry's voice. Santana groaned inwardly. While they had ended their high school career on a mostly good note, Santana was still not a big fan of the brunette.

"I couldn't very well miss a chance to out shine Miss Goldstar in high school" Santana replied with a smirk, turning around to hug Rachel.

"Ha ha Santana, Ive missed you too" Rachel smiled and hugged the rest of the group.

"So, where's everyone else?" Quinn asked as the group took their seats.

"Artie and his wife couldn't make it, Tina and Mike are around here somewhere, and Finn, Sam and Puck haven't shown yet." Rachel quickly looked at Santana who was seemingly engrossed in her phone. "And Brittany will be here any minute" She whispered. As the girls each tried to descretly look at the Latina, Santana jumped up.

"Drinks anyone? On me tonight ladies, be right back" The Latina rambled quickly as she sped off to the bar that was set up on the side of the room.

"So Im guessing that that means Brittany is still a non subject for talking around her" Rachel said sadly watching Santana practically run away.

"Yeah. I cant remember the last time we talked about her" Mercedes said, shaking her head.

"Umm that would be when Brittany invited us for that get away trip a couple years ago and we were debating on telling the hot head over there and she heard everything and turn all Snixx on us" Quinn laughed. "It took us, what…like 3 hours to calm her down and to stop throwing things?"

"Yeah and another 3 hours to get my damn hair clean" Mercedes scowled before laughing.

"Tonight will be intresting to say the least" Rachel laughed and nodded towards Santana who was coming back to the table with a tray of assorted drinks and a bottle of jack daniels with a stack of shot glasses. She set them down on the table and started passing out shots.

"To old friends being together in their new lives!" Santana shouted when they all had their shots before shooting hers down before refilling her glass again quickly and shooting that one down as well.

* * *

A couple hours and quite a few drinks and shots later, the reunion was in full swing. Santana was actually enjoying herself and catching up with everyone. She was currently dancing with some girl whose name she didn't remember, nor did she remember her from high school. That didn't faze the Latina though, she just wanted to have fun and that's what she was doing.

"Santana, its time for your song and presentation." Quinn, who hadn't been seen since Puck arrived, said from behind Santana.

"Id much rather stay here" The Latina slurred slightly as she continued to dance even though her partner had retreated with one glare from Quinn.

"Too bad, lets go" Quinn said placing a hand on Santana's arm and pulling her towards the stage. Once they were in the back, the Latina changed into dark jeans a white tank and a red leather jacket, with red knee high leather boots.

"You look great, ready to go on?" Quinn said as she made her way back to Santana fifteen minutes later.

"I know I do" Santana smirked. "Yeah, Im good. Speech or Song first"

" Whatever, see if I compliment you again" Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed. "Either way, its up to you."

Santana nodded and headed to the stage. The lights moved to her and she smiled at the crowd. "Well hello McKinley High, Im sure all of you know who I am, and if you don't, then you better have been living under a rock at the bottom of the ocean, making your best friend Spongebob." She chuckled lightly.

"Same old Santana" someone shouted.

"Damn right bitches" Santana smirked. "Anyways, since leaving the halls of this school, aside from my singing career, Ive gotten my degree in teaching, which I know is shocking and everything, but I do actually like children." She laughed. "And because of that, Ive donated a large amount of money to the elementary, middle, and high schools, to help pay for all programs and give them all a face lift" The crowd erupted in cheers and she smiled. "Thank you, most of you don't know it but I do actually have a heart" Santana winked at the crowd. "So since Ive treated the children of Lima, I figured I could treat the adults as well. I'm gonna sing you one of my new songs, that hasn't even been released on the radio, as well as give everyone a signed copy of the album its located on that doesn't hit stores till next month."

Everyone cheered again and as they died down the music began softly. Just as Santana was about to start singing, her eyes were scanning the crowd and the one person she desperately didn't want to see there came walking in the back door. Santana froze, everything froze for her. She didn't know what to do, how to handle the sudden emotions that crashed over her.

 **A/N So there you have it. What do you think has happened to our favorite people? What will Santana do?…..What do you think in general? Lol Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Alrighty, here is chapter 2!**

 **Trigger Warning! -There is a self-harm trigger warning for this chapter.**

 **As usual, I do NOT own Glee or any of the songs I use. And yes I changed "Mr. Know It All" to "Mrs." Lol Cuz you know..I can do that lol**

* * *

Santana turned around as the lights dimmed for the beginning of her song. She was debating, more like internally battling with herself. It had been so long since she looked into those blue eyes, the same ones that upset and righted her world all at the same time. Santana sigh softly, trying to get herself together enough to get through her set. As the melody of her new song "Mrs. Know It All" started, she turned to the crowd and starting singing.

As she made her way the dance routine, she knew she was killing it and a smile crept on her face. She had written the song a few months ago after everything that had happened with her ex. It had been the first serious relationship she had been in since Brittany, and it had ended just as badly as she was afraid it would. There had only been two good things to come from it all. The Latina's smile grew a little as her song came to a close hearing the crowd of her friends and old classmates going crazy. She bowed and thanked them all before walking off the stage.

"Amazing job as always babe" Quinn said as she hugged the latina.

"Thank you" Santana said quietly as she made her way to her make-shift dressing room to change. Quinn instantly knew something was wrong with her friend, they had been friends long enough for her to know the Latinas emotions.

"Talk to me. We both know that its not good for you to start going down this path." Quinn states just as quietly.

Santana sighed as she stood infront of the blonde silently asking her to unzip her dress. She stayed quiet while she changed into a red tee shirt and black skin tight jeans that showed off all her curves.

"I didn't think that with one look, everything would come back. That the feelings would come back. Which in turn leads me to the feelings Im still currently trying to get over. And now Im stuck reliving both break-ups." Santana said as she sat down next to the blonde to put on her knee high black boots.

Quinn didn't know what to say to help her friend, she knew all the brunette had been through and knew how hard it was for Santana to deal with it all. "Tell you what, we are done with all obligations here, so why don't you call the house and check in like I know you want to and we can go back to the hotel and order some junk food and binge watch some tv while getting drunk" she said finally with a small smile.

Santana smiled back at her friend slightly. "Sounds good to me"

"Good. Let me just finish up a few things and we will go. Ill meet you out front" Quinn smiled and left.

Santana threw on her black leather jacket and checked her make up in the mirror, doing a few touch ups. She couldn't stop the slowly starting spew of negativities that started running through her head in the quiet. Before she knew it she had been standing infront of the mirror for close to fifteen minutes. It was only the constant ringing of a phone that pulled her from the inner monologue that had taken over her brain.

She pulled her phone from her pocket and smiled at the caller ID. She answered the phone as she walked out of the dressing room. "Hola cutie. What are you doing up?"

Santana was so engrossed in her phone call that as she stood outside waiting for one blonde to show, she didn't notice another blonde sitting on a bench watching her.

"I told you, you cant go with me." She sighed a little. "Exactly, who would help with Tristan, you know he needs a cuddle buddy" Santana laughed and leaned against the wall as she continued her phone conversation. "hmm..I don't know…I mean, I wouldn't want someone to hear me, I do have a reputation to uphold." She said jokingly.

"Ok ok ok. Ill do it" Santana started singing "What Does The Fox Say" into the phone quietly. As her eyes scanned her surroundings, they landed on the same blue ones that had filled her dreams for years. Those same blue eyes had small smile in them as Brittany listened to the Latina sing into the phone. Santana stumble through the words a little as they held each others gaze.

"Your welcome my love, try and get some sleep and I will call you as soooon as I land ok?" She said quietly as she finally broke her staring match with the blonde. "Good night love, kiss your brother for me" As she hung up the phone she chanced another look at Brittany, noticing she had stood up and was now on her way over to the Latina.

"The Santana I knew would never have been caught singing something like that" The blonde smiled lightly as she stopped in front of the brunette.

"The Santana you knew is mostly dead and a lot of the way gone, soo I'm not all that surprised" Santana bit back.

"Your dead? But your standing in front of me." Brittany said with her head cocked to the side a little. Santana chuckled a little, same old slightly air headed Brittany, not that the Latina would ever say that out loud.

"You know what I meant Brit..tany" Santana caught herself from giving the blonde her old nickname. She tugged at the hem of her shirt and then her jacket straightening them, a nervous tick of hers. " What do you want Brittany?"

Brittany's smile faded. She had expected..well she guess's she didn't know what to expect from the brunette after how things had ended between them. "I don't know..I was just saying hi I suppose" she said quietly.

It was so good to see Santana, that Brittany had forgotten for just a moment that the Latina probably didn't want to talk to her as much as she wanted to talk to Santana. As an awkward silence took over them, Brittany was at a loss for words.

"Well…Hi…and Bye" Santana said as she turned to leave, never being so happy to see the limo waiting for her.

"You don't have to be so mean Santana. Believe it or not, Ive really missed you, missed my best friend." Brittany had said it so softly that Santana almost didn't hear it as she stared at the ground.

"Yeah well you didn't have to leave me the way you did…but you did. I had missed you every second of every day Brittany." Santana said as she stopped walking towards the limo.

"Santana…" Brittany finally looked up at the brunette and it broke her heart a little to see so much pain on Santana's face. "I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't fix and or help. What did you expect Brittany? Did you think by showing up that we would go back to how we were in high school?" Santana turned to look at the blonde.

"Honestly…a little bit. I thought that maybe we could at least be friends again"

"Well you were wrong, there is no going back, Im not the same person I was in high school." Santana's anxiety was rising and she knew that she should leave before it got any worse, but even after everything, not that she would admit it, but she had missed Brittany and seeing her again was great. But as great as it was, it was also opening wounds she never really closed. "I have to go, I have a plane to catch in the morning"

Without another word to the blonde, Santana turned and walked to the limo. She only looked back once she was in the car, and the look on Brittany's face hurt her more than it should. Santana closed her eyes as Brittany walked away as it triggered the memory of their break up all those years ago.

* * *

 _Seven Years Ago_

 _Santana smiled as she walked up the stairs to Brittany and hers apartment. They had been living there for about a year and it had been amazing. Santana love waking up next to Brittany, she loved looking into those blue eyes and watching a small smile play across her lips as she whispered good morning to the Latina, she loved going to sleep together just as much and she absolutely loved ever second of their life in between. She could admit that they had been a little off and a little distant as of late, but they were both extremely busy and Santana didn't think it was something to be concerned about._

 _She walked into the small apartment and called out for Brittany. "Britt, Im home. I bought dinner so we could eat together before I head to work."_

 _When she didn't get an answer she checked the apartment for her girlfriend. If she said she didn't notice that some of Brittanys things were missing, she would have been lying. She had chose not to notice. As she sat on the couch in the living room, phone in her hand to text Brittany, she noticed a letter with her name on it sitting on the table. Opening it she barely made it through the first few sentences before calling Brittany._

 _"Hi" The blonde had said, Santana instantly hearing the sadness in her voice._

 _"What's going on?" Santana replied, even though down in her soul she knew what was happening._

 _Brittany choked on a sob. "Im so sorry San.."_

 _"No…your not doing this. You cant. You promised." The Latina sobbed out. She couldn't breath, this wasn't happening._

 _"I I know…please…please don't hate me. I still want you in my life, please Santana." Brittany stuttered._

 _"You just don't want me anymore right? You know what, I cant do this right now. I gotta go to work, have a nice life Brittany." Santana hung up the phone. She realized that she had on the promise rings that Brittany had given her and took them off before chucking them across the room. She had known this would happen, how could it not? No one ever stayed with Santana. Her parents had died when she was young, and her abuela had turned her away when she learned that Santana was gay. And now? Now she was alone, again._

* * *

As the memory came to an end, Santana barely realized that she was at the hotel or that Quinn was talking to her. They were in the elevator headed to their room. As they walked into the suite Quinn ask Santana what she wanted to eat. "I don't care Q. Im gonna shower, Ill be back."

Quinn sighed as she watched the Latina walk away, this was bad, really bad. She could tell that Santana was lost in her own mind, and she also knew that that was a dark place for her to be, she made a mental note to check the singer over when she came out of the bathroom.

Santana shut the door and leaned back against it sighing heavily. Stripping out of her clothes she grabbed her little make up bag and placed it by the shower. Getting in she welcomed the burn of the hot water as it cascaded down her back. It had taken her months to get out of the spiral she had gone into after Brittany had left, and another couple years to get over any triggers, or so she thought.

Santana tried to get a handle on her emotions as tears started to roll down her cheeks. She tried for about twenty minutes, before she just gave up and let herself drown in her emotions. She couldn't breath or even think straight as she continued to travel down the dark mind frame she had gotten into. Without even realizing it, she had grabbed her razor from the make up bag. She just wanted something, anything, to get the pain to go away and for her, the only way to do that was this.

As the blade slid across her skin for the first time, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the momentary physical pain that released her from the chains of her emotional pain. The second time, the self loathing grew because she hated herself for resorting to this once again. She sat there on the floor of the shower, watching as the water washed the blood away, willing her emotions to go with it down the drain.

Resting her arms on her knees she looked at all the scars that riddled her skin, on both her forearms and her thighs. She could tell you where each and everyone came from, she could tell you about the self hate, the sadness, the aloneness and all of the feelings that had lead to them. As she looked at them, her emotions finally settled enough for her to function. She laughed bitterly at the scars, the only constant thing in her life. Most would be surprised that she did this because no one ever really saw the cuts or scars. If they did? She had become a pro at lying about where they came from.

Getting out of the shower when the water turned cold, she stared at herself in the mirror. It was only then did she notice Quinn in the doorway. Santana loved Quinn, especially at times like this, when she knew that the blonde was disappointed in her for not being able to talk to her instead of harming herself, but Quinn just walked over and hugged the Latina tight. "There was too much Q…I..I couldn't...Im sorry.."

"Its ok S…I know…I got you and Im not going anywhere." Quinn had Santana sit on the counter and she quickly bandaged the Latinas thighs. She hugged Santana once more before they moved to the living room, the brunette cuddling into her friends side. As Santana drifted off to sleep, Quinn couldn't help but feel responsible for this. She should have never pushed Santana to go to the reunion. She looked down at the sleeping form of her friend and prayed that their trip to London went smoothly, seeing as Mercedes had texted her saying that she had invited Brittany. It was going to be a long next couples of days.

 **A/N I know I know, right into the drama right? Anyways, I know that your probably wondering about the phone call lol Well youll just have to wait for that lol I have chapter 3 almost done buuut I want to hear what you guys think of the story so far before I post it…soo that means I need some reviews lol So get to it…Review…please and thank you lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Awesome, Im glad yall are enjoying the story! I was supposed to have this posted yesturday but I finally crashed from being up for like a week straight (stupid insomnia lol) and then there was work and all that fun stuff that got in the way, sorry! Lol This story is gonna be angsty and drama filled, its what I do best lol We are only 3 chapters into this long long ride of a story, which will have a lot of ups and downs and a few surprises here and there, so if you think you know whats gonna happen, you probably don't lol Anyways heres chapter 3 I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Santana jolted awake as the plane landed and came to stop at the gate. She groaned as she stretched her stiff muscles, standing up to get her bag from the over head compartment. As she slipped the strap of her bag over her shoulder she laughed as she caught sight of her best friend still asleep in the row behind her. The blonde had her face against the glass, the latina guessing that she had slid down into that position as her mouth was open in an awkward angle due to her skin sticking to the glass. After taking a quick picture, Santana gently sat down next to her friend so not to wake her. She leaned a little bit closer and smirk before screaming.

"We're going down! Ay dios mio! I'm to hot to die this young!" she yelled at her friend, causing the blonde to startle awake swinging her arms and catching Santana in the face accidentally with her fist. Santana stood up as she gently rubbed her cheek.

"Are you fucking trying to kill me?!" Quinn screamed at Santana once she calmed down and realized that they had landed safely.

"I don't know, are you trying not to get paid this week? Cuz this face pays for your check and Im definitely going to have a bruise and Im not sure if I can perform like this" Santana motioned to her already bruising cheek before breaking out in a fit of laughter.

"Oh yes, its sooo funny" Quinn said angrily as she got her stuff. "And you already paid me for like the next month so I think Ill be ok" she smirked as they exited the plane.

Santana slipped her sunglasses on as they made their way outside, the flash of the cameras still made her jump a little when the paparazzi noticed her. She only hated a couple things about her rising stardom, and this was one of them. The sound of her name being called by someone other then the paparazzi had Santana looking around, she spotted Mercedes a little ways away waiting by a limo.

"Hey Cedes, I thought we were meeting at the hotel." Quinn said as they made their way over to her.

"Eh, we all got in around the same time, which we should of all just taken the same flight, so I thought Id just wait for you bitches so we can start this weekend right" Mercedes laughed and hugged the both of them. They all got into the limo and was greeted by Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Brittany. Santana tensed as she saw Brittany. Quinn had told her this morning about Brittany joining them this weekend and Santana had promised to try and be, well, at least civil.

They all greeted each other and tried to ignore the slight awkwardness that filled the quiet limo. Everyone started talking amongst themselves and Santana smiled to herself as her phone rang and she saw that it was one of her favorite people.

"Hello sweetheart, you didn't even give me a chance to call you first." She said as she turned her body some away from the others. Brittany, who was chatting with Kurt, heard the nickname and couldn't help the curiosity that rose in her as she tried her best not to ease drop, and failing miserably.

"One second ok?" She put her hand over the speaker and turned to Quinn. "Do we have anything planed for the sixth of next month?" After checking, Quinn said no. "Ok, don't plan anything, Tiff has a show and Ill probably steal her away for the weekend."

She thanked Quinn and went back to her phone call. Brittany sat there in a slight state of shock as she listened. Truth be told she mostly came on the trip to see the brunette and maybe try to fix their friendship. Don't get her wrong, it was nice to see and catch up with her friends, but she could have set up get togethers with them some other time. Everything in her life was a mess and she was trying to sort it all out. Seeing Santana had been a small blessing, it was what made Brittany want to get her life together. So here she was with all her friends, ease dropping like a stalker.

"Of course Id be there. Your going to be amazing baby" Santana smiled again. She talked quietly on the phone until they pulled up in front of the hotel. "I gotta go, I promise to call when you go to sleep. I love you too, bye Tiff"

Santana hung up, still smiling as she stepped out of the limo. Brittany was trying to keep the scowl off her face. Of course Santana would have a girlfriend, it was silly of the blonde to think other wise.

"How's your favorite red head doing?" Mercedes asked Santana as they checked in, Santana surprising them all with an upgrade to all their rooms and getting a suite with four bedrooms with a living room and small kitchenette separating them. She wanted to really spend time with her friends as this would be one of the last times she would be able to get away for a little. Brittany could no longer contain her scowl, her face finally winning the battle.

"She's good, she has a big show coming up and shes super excited. I cant wait to see her perform again" Santana said with a smile.

"Good, get me a ticket Id love to go" Mercedes said as they walked into the room. "Alright ladies, you have one hour to get ready and then we are going out!"

The girls all cheered before they headed to their rooms, Santana chosing to room with Quinn rather then sleep on the pull out. She didn't really sleep all that much which is why she chose to give everyone else the bedrooms. Almost an hour later Santana walked out of the bathroom dressed in a blue sleeveless dress that stopped just above her knees, her hair had slight curls in it. She was checking her clutch as she walked into the living room. The only other one ready was Brittany, who was sitting on the couch. The blonde was wearing a pair of black jeans and a red top, with matching knee high red boots. Santana couldn't stop herself as her eyes ran over Brittany. Even after everything, she was still the most beautiful woman Santana had ever seen.

"Hey Brittany" The Latina said softly, startling the blonde.

"Hi San. You look lovely" Brittany replied just as softly, letting her eyes roam over the tan skin in front of her quickly before looking back out the window.

"You too" Santana said as she sat down on the couch across from the one Brittany was sitting on. They sat in a silence that wasn't exactly comfortable but wasn't all that awkward either. Santana wouldn't lie, she wanted to know how Brittany had been, she just didn't know if she could handle certain answers. Just as Santana had gotten up the courage to ask how Brittany was doing, the rest of the group came out and they headed out to find a club.

* * *

Almost three hours later they were all having a relatively good time and were sufficiently drunk. Everyone was on the dance floor except Santana, the crowded floor being too much for her anxiety. She was still having a good time though, as she watched her friends dance crazily. It probably wasn't as nonchalant as she thought it was, but she had been trying to discreetly watching Brittany for the last half an hour. Santana could tell that the blonde had learn a lot touring with her dance troop. Not that she would willingly admit it, but she had been keeping up on the blondes career, even though they weren't in each others lives.

It was because she had been watching Brittany that she noticed her checking her phone a lot in the last ten minutes, each time getting seemingly more frustrated before walking off towards the hallway that lead to the bathroom. When the blonde didn't return twenty minutes later, Santana got up and headed to look for her. She walked into the bathroom when she didn't see Brittany in the hallway, and it was quiet a side from someone quietly arguing. Santana thought it sounded like Brittany so she walked closer to the voice that was coming from behind a closed door of the handicap stall.

"No Sam, we cant meet up. I told you I was going out of the country for vacation." Came Brittany's voice, which to Santana sounded like she had been crying. "I don't care how sorry you are, I cant live like this any more." Brittany said quietly. "Sam, stop yelling at me."

When Brittany started to sob, something in Santana stirred. Even after everything, she still couldn't bear it when Brittany cried. Santana was glad for once that Brittany always forgot to latch the stall door as she pushed it open and walked in before locking it behind her. Brittany was in the corner of the stall facing the back wall, her shoulders slumped. It almost looked like she was trying to cower away from the man that wasn't even there. Santana didn't know how long she stood there listening to Sam's muffled screaming voice, she was trying to sort out her emotions enough to figure out what to do.

"Its over Sam, I want a divorce. Please..don't call me, don't show up at my parents house anymore, please just let me go" Brittany said defeatedly. Santana couldn't take it anymore as she stood just behind Brittany listening to her cry, so she placed a hand on the blondes arm. Brittany jumped at turned around, her beautiful blue eyes watery, red and slightly puffy from crying. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself some.

"Goodbye Sam" she said finally before hanging up on the still yelling man. She looked into Santana's brown eyes and at the moment all she saw was concern and caring and she broke down completely. Santana caught her just before she hit the floor, holding the blonde as she cried. She didn't know what was happening in Brittany's life, but in that moment something awoke in her and she wanted nothing more than to help her best friend.

After a few minutes Brittany calmed down and leaned out of the Latina's embrace, the both of them instantly missing each others arms. Brittany stood up and tried to walk out of the stall, but instead walked into the door. Santana smiled slightly as the blonde muttered to herself and unlocked the door walking out. Getting up and following her, Santana watch Brittany wash her face at the sink in the mirror above it.

"Thank you" Brittany finally said softly as she looked at Santana in the mirror, resting her hands on the sink.

"Your welcome Brit. Im sorry for ease dropping, you were gone for a while so I came to check on you." Santana replied softly, slightly wrapping her arms around herself as she looked back at Brittany. As they continued to look at each other in the mirror, Brittany remembered Santana's conversation earlier, that she had listened to.

"Its ok, it makes us even kinda" Brittany said with a small sad smile as she turned around. When Santana just looked at her confused, she admitted to her own ease dropping crime. "When we were in the limo earlier and you got a call, I tried not to but I couldn't help but listen…Im glad your happy and have someone, although Im not sure she would appreciate me crying all over you." She said the last part slightly bitter.

Santana stood quiet for a second before letting out a small laugh. "Well, we aren't really even. Mine was a happy call and yours..not so much." Brittany just closed her eyes at that statement. "Wait, Im sorry that a bitch thing to say. I just meant that yours was a hard, major kinda phone call and mine was just making plans to go to a dance recital."

"No its ok, I get it." Brittany said, opening her eyes.

"And Im sure Tiff wouldn't mind me helping a friend" Santana said as she walked over and washed her hands before leaning against the sink.

Brittany couldn't stop the snort of disbelief that came from her. Santana looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Your telling me that your girlfriend wouldn't mind that your EX girlfriend was sobbing all over you?" Brittany asked.

Santana started laughing. "No, Im telling you that Tiffany, who is nine, wouldn't mind. She probably would be happy to see me with someone. Im not seeing anyone right now Brittany." She said with a small smile.

Brittany didn't even try to stop the smile that claimed her face. She was happy to learn that Santana was single. Her smile faltered a little bit as she cocked her head to the side a little. "Why are you friends with a nine year old?"

Santana laughed again at the puzzled look on the blondes face before getting a little serious. "That's a long story, one that Im not ready to tell you just yet. Im sorry Brit, for not being ready to tell you and for everything else that's happened between us. I miss my friend."

"Its ok I understand" Brittany looked at Santana. She knew that she had hurt the Latina, and she was willing to do whatever it took to get her friend back, and that included giving her more time. "Im sorry too San, so so sorry, more than you could ever know. Ill give you all the space and time you need, I just want my friend back. I need to have her back."

Santana nodded and the pair hugged, each enjoying being in the others arms once again. Everything wasn't fixed between them, but it was a start. A start they were both relieved to have gotten. They soon joined the rest of the group and spent the rest of the night drinking and having fun with their friends like they used to.

 **A/N So there you go, a little humor and a lot of drama and probably a few more questions lol I know Sam gets used a lot as Brittany's ex but in my defense (and stealing Santana's words lol) I just don't like him and his Trouty mouth lmao Anyways, our girls made a little progress but there still a ways to go before they can get back to each other lol Tell me what you think! Please review!**


End file.
